1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a power driving device for rotating the tilting inversion exerciser relative to the supporting stand, and having a power rotating ankle holder or foot retaining device for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises, and comprise an ankle holder or foot retaining device attached to the table for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,358 to Morin discloses one of the typical rotatable treatment benches also comprising a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support, and a manually operated locking device is pivotally attached to a foot rest for being rotated relative to the foot rest to clamp and to retain the feet of the user to the base or table.
However, the locking device or ankle holder or foot retaining device is required to be operated manually, but may not be operated by power driving apparatuses. It will be difficult for some of the users to bend over their bodies and to reach and to manually operate the locking device when the user has lain on the table of the inversion exercises.
The other typical tilting inversion exercisers or benches may comprise a spring-biasing member for clamping and retaining the feet of the user to the base or table. However, the spring-biasing member may not solidly clamp and secure the feet of the user to the base or table and the feet of the user may have a good chance to be disengaged from the base or table particularly when the base or table is inverted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.